criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The case of: Hawk
Name: Hawk Race: Tabaxi Class: Rogue/Cleric STR: 15(2) DEX: 17(3) CON: 14(2) INT: 16(3) WIS: 20(5) CHA: 15(2) "In Tabaxi lore, it is said that a Tabaxi's name has some prophetic connection to their futures. So too was the naming of one whose mother bore a strange vision of a Hawk's Eyrie, and thus named the first of her litter: Eyrie of the Hawk. Living in poverty in the city of Emon, Hawk stole from the nobility to feed his family. Though he had learned to steal and even kill to provide for them, he never lost his kind, fun-loving heart...nor the burning curiousity behind the meaning of his name. Lamenting his family's impoverished lifestyle and wishing they could live like the nobility, Hawk joined several other poor families to disguisedly join him on a raid of a warehouse. Although the raid was going smoothly at first, the guards found and captured them. Brought before the local magistrate, Hawk was sentenced to prison for his crimes. While in prison, Hawk was purchased by a Rakshasa named Vireth. Under his new master, Hawk had his first encounter with a new drug called: Catnip; a drug for Tabaxi's, to which he quickly became addicted to. Honing his skills and was eventually became a formidable enforcer for Vireth's cartel. However, when searching for a fix, Hawk found that Vireth also harbored and trafficked slaves, his friends among them. His new found reluctance to work for Vireth causes him to be shot and left to die in a ditch. However, Hawk was saved by his angel: an Aasimar Druid/Paladin named Kova. Kova brought the dying rogue back to the Temple of Sarenrae (whom she championed) where he was nursed back to health over the course of 2 years. During that time, he came to learn about The Everlight and her teachings. With his history and knowledge, Hawk was unable to simply leave others to suffer the injustice and indignity that he had known. So wrongdoers beware: for the roguish cat of the Everlight is on the prowl." Hawk is probably the most fun D&D character I've played so far. When Hathonier died, I was left with the challenge of coming up with a new character; I was in love with the idea of playing a "cat-man" and thus my rogue cat was born. However, I'd never played a multi-class character before and I wanted to try something different. Inspired by Pike Trickfoot and my own history in the Cleric role, I doubled him in that class. While many may not find the pairing practical: there is something rather dashing about saying: I am a Tabaxi Rogue/Cleric. While I say D&D has helped me as a writer, I admit that I backed myself into a bit of a corner with Hathonier. While his VERY specific story element helped my DM come up with an opening quest for us, my fellow players told me they felt my character was limited by that story and advised me to be more open in the future. When Hawk was born, he joined our group LITERALLY because he had nothing better to do and thought the group was fun. Since then, he's brought levity and a whole new dynamic to the group, simply because he's more willing to participate with the group's shenanigans. Long winded monologue aside, I traded a detailed (shall we say) novel background...for a character who wants to: have fun, see the world, and help out his friends where he can. Unfortunately, Hawk's story came to a bit of a grinding halt as his campaign has gone on a bit of a haitus and we are still waiting to hear with we can resume playing. I hope we can, because I can already foresee more fun to be had with him. Category:Blog posts